


【C汪咕哒♂】Ritsuka,Ritsuka

by yukiminn



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiminn/pseuds/yukiminn
Summary: 失忆症患者藤丸立香在他的主治医生库·丘林的指导下，一直接受着药物实验。





	【C汪咕哒♂】Ritsuka,Ritsuka

**Author's Note:**

> 已收录于C汪咕哒同人志《Falling Down》  
> 写于2.1实装之前，是一个完全自我捏造的2.0序章if  
> 药物摄入/非自愿记忆封印  
> 双向暗恋前提

　　——简直是强迫症患者才会有的怪癖。

　　博士盯着藤丸立香，看他从药瓶里把紫色的小药片倒到掌心，然后一片一片地数过。他一边数一边念念有词，每数过一片，眼睫就眨动一次。他睫毛乌黑，茂密而杂乱，灯光照不进去，让他的眼底留下两小片薄薄的青影。

　　「你该不会是信不过我吧，小子？」

　　虽然声音只是带着点调笑的意思，这却还是使少年局促地抬起头来：「……不是的，库·丘林博士。」

　　他说：「这只是我的……我的……个人习惯。」

　　库·丘林看着他苍白而稚嫩的脸，轻轻笑了一声。

　　长而闪亮的耳坠随着他表情的改变而晃动，雨水就这样流进他深蓝色的潮湿长发，和耳坠合为一体，又沿着耳坠滴落下来。

　　他在周五的暮色里到来。在来到这里的路上，他遇到了一场毫无征兆的雨，让这位对藤丸立香一直关爱有加的主治医师显得有些狼狈。

　　「您该赶紧去擦擦头发。」藤丸立香说，「盥洗室里有毛巾。」

　　「用你的毛巾没关系吗？」

　　他摇摇头：「没关系的，我不在意。」

　　库·丘林转身走进了盥洗室，藤丸立香把这些药片再度装进了药瓶里。这些药片看起来是一种有毒的紫罗兰色，它并未被推广使用，它有着强烈的影响生理状况的副作用。

　　一开始用药的时候，他发烧发得厉害，头痛欲裂，浑身痉挛，一觉起来满身都是冰冷粘腻的汗，虽然是夏天，可他却一直浑身发冷。

　　直到后来，他强迫自己的身体去适应它们。

　　正如博士所说，这是很危险的药物。然而他不得不吃下它们，他是和制药公司签订了合同的志愿试药者，这能给他带来维持生活的费用。

　　他在半年以前刚从重度昏迷里醒来，醒来之后，他发现他早已失去了双亲。主治医师库·丘林告诉他，他已经昏迷了两年多，因为在两年前冬木市的一场地震里，前来旅游的他被压在了建筑下面，七天之后才被救出来。

　　「——在那次地震之后还发生了一场大火灾，你是火灾地区唯一生还的生命了。」

　　「……是这样吗？」可他不安而焦虑地说，「我什么都……记不起来了……」

　　藤丸立香说：「我最后的记忆……只有二零一六年的夏天，我在京都的大街上被猎头带走去参加一个……招募什么志愿者的……」

　　「读者模特试镜一类的？」

　　「也许是，也许是。」他摇摇头，「可是就连这个……我也记得不太清楚了。」

　　他回答的每一句话都带着十足的迟疑，他刚从沉眠中醒来，他的记忆一片混乱。

　　藤丸立香发现自己好像忘记了很多东西，主治医师则诊断他患上了创伤后应激障碍。而在沉眠的两年里，他的身体也像是不听使唤了，他从他的检查报告单里看到了自己的身体曾经多处骨折。

　　「……这样子也能活下来啊。」连他都不由自主地感叹。

　　「不管怎么说，活下来就好。」他的主治医师拍了拍他的头，「努力地面对新生活吧，小子。」

　　后来，库·丘林博士也问他：「对于在废墟里的事情，你完全想不起来了吗？」

　　「……抱歉。」

　　博士摇了摇头：「想不起来就算了。你被压在废墟里面许多天，恐怕肉体和精神都遭受了难以想象的损害，而具体的情况只有你清楚。但是如果你自己也想不起来了的话，就证明是你的大脑自动将他们封存了。这是自我保护机制，不用特别在意——如果想不起来的话，说不定反而是好事。」

　　「嗯。」他仰起头来，尽力笑了一下。

　　可那脸上的神情依旧是疲惫而灰败的，再度醒来的他总觉得面前的世界过于陌生，融入他们已经使这位幸存者心力交瘁。

　　藤丸立香后来住进了政府为幸存者提供的公寓里，与此同时，他开始服用这种药物。他没有选择，他的身体状况和精神状况都非常不好，但是他又没有足够的钱去支付接下来的治疗费用。

　　这也是他温柔而尽责的主治医师向他提的建议。

　　>>>

　　「迦勒底制药公司在为新药招募实验的志愿者。」

　　库·丘林在一个雨水充沛的夏日午后走了进来。这个时候藤丸立香正坐在窗前，看着窗外的木棉花。洁白而硕大的花朵吸满了雨水，沉甸甸地在风中摇晃，花瓣受到雨水浸润，透明而充满光泽，乍看上去，像是高举在空中的高脚酒杯。

　　当库·丘林带着这个消息进门的时候，一盏酒杯坠落到地上，无声无息地破碎了。

　　「迦勒底……？」

　　「怎么了？」

　　「没什么……就是觉得……」他又痛苦地按住了跳动的太阳穴，「好像有点熟悉，但是怎么想都想不起来了。」

　　「这很正常。」博士为他倒了一杯热水，坐在他的对面，「因为『迦勒底』是两河流域的一支古代民族的名字。你熟悉这个名字吗，立香？那看来你以前对古代文明也有所涉猎……」

　　「应该是……这样吧。」

　　藤丸立香笨拙地喝了一小口水。他的神情落在对面主治医师的眼睛里，后者不由自主地移开了视线。他不太敢看。

　　后来，细致地看完了库·丘林向他提供的档案，他抬起头来，说：「我愿意。」

　　他这么轻而易举地同意了，反倒使主治医师有些忧心忡忡。

　　「……你应该再考虑一下。」库·丘林说，「虽然做试药的志愿者能够得到补贴，但是这种药副作用很大……尤其是对精神疾病的治疗上，目前的副作用尚未辨明。而且不能随便乱吃，每次吃都需要有人陪护在场。」

　　「您觉得很麻烦吗？」

　　「……这倒不是的。」

　　藤丸立香把档案合上：「那就拜托您了，博士。」

　　他严格地按照制药公司的要求服药。他用药的时候，这位主治医师总是在场，一周吃三到四次，地点有时候在医院，有的时候在他的办公室——这位爱尔兰裔医生的办公室也充满了爱尔兰风情，后来，他还获赠了博士送给他的一株梣木树枝当做乔迁之礼。

　　「这东西可以使你的心神安定。」医师这样说。

　　后来他就把这株树枝插在书架上的花瓶里。他以前没养过植物，也没见过梣木，但他讶异于它的生命力，它的叶子过去了很长时间依旧碧绿，它居然还活着，偶尔发出一些清淡的植物香气。

　　当然，更多的时候，他在家中服药。

　　>>>

　　库·丘林已经对藤丸立香的公寓非常熟悉了。

　　孑然一身在陌生城市上学生活的少年，东西也并不多。房间的设施简单得近乎简陋，但或许也正是因此，一切都显得整洁有序，他第一次来的时候，藤丸立香把他脱下来的鞋整齐地摆在了墙角，所以他第二次来的时候，就不像在自己家那么随意了。

　　单身年轻男性的房间很少如此，这和他自己家的环境截然不同。他察觉到少年可能有些轻微的洁癖，而神经质人格向来都有这种毛病。

　　——是生来如此，还是后来变成这样的？

　　他不知道，毕竟在他从冬木见到藤丸立香至今，也不过只有两年多的时间。

　　他从盥洗室里出来，藤丸立香已经坐到了沙发上。

　　「我现在可以吃药了吗，博士？」

　　「嗯。」

　　他紧紧盯着少年充满活力地上下滚动的喉咙，他的眼睛在年轻患者颈侧那苍白而纤细的颈管上无法移开。

　　紫色的药片滚入了他的内脏，库·丘林想。玫瑰色的，珍珠质的内脏。

　　一些让他自己也觉得心悸的联想。

　　藤丸立香在吃过药之后就盖上了毛毯，躺在了沙发上。公寓很小，他没有床，他常年就睡在这从旧货市场买来的二手沙发上。这沙发其实不太适合睡觉，他一躺上去，就觉得海绵垫下面有金属的草团子一样的东西，在不停地滚动，鼓胀。

　　在藤丸立香睡着了之后，库·丘林从旁边的椅子上站了起来。

　　在狭小的公寓里又仔细地转了一圈，他面容紧绷，显出了平时罕见的严肃神情，那双异质的鲜红眼睛不断地到处扫过，仿佛是警察在搜索某些证据。

　　但是，他像是一无所获。

　　直到神情凝重地走到书架前，他的手指轻轻去碰梣木碧绿的树叶。一种常识难以理解的事情出现了：在他的指尖，梣木奇异地发出一种幽微的淡蓝色光芒。

　　他的嘴唇无声地动着。

　　可如果此刻有人看到他，也无法从那双嘴唇里辨认出什么。那像是这片土地——抑或这个时代的人都无法解读出来的语言，但男人的神情又极为认真，简直像是在和那株树枝发生着对话。

　　然而，还未等这场对话停止，他听到背后发出了一点响动。

　　博士连忙转过头，幽光也随之消散，他大踏步地走回沙发旁边，然后看到了他年轻的患者闭着眼睛，神情渐渐地变得痛苦起来。

　　他的体温又开始短暂地升高了，他感觉自己被按入了热水里面，有些喘不过气。在他的身边，博士扶着沙发的边缘看着他。

　　他看到藤丸立香发出模糊的喃喃低语，在这期间不停地咬着嘴唇，那如同长弓般紧绷的小腿抵着沙发的另一侧，踝骨不安分地旋转着，仿佛想要蹬开某种事物。

　　它有强烈的致幻作用，那档案里如此说。

　　那本就让人觉得病弱的苍白容颜，如今更加地蒙上了一层阴影。库·丘林伸手去摸立香的额头和短发，他摸到了一手的冷汗，又湿又黏，滴落在他脖子后面的毛巾上。

　　高大的医师的阴影覆盖住了他的身躯，掩住了那张痛苦的清秀面庞。他看到藤丸立香把手抬起来，伸向虚空，像是要推开什么，但是那只手立刻又倒了下来，使他看上去像是死去一样——

　　他伸出手指，将食指指尖抵在了藤丸立香的眉心上，轻轻地划了几道。

　　藤丸立香的身躯抖了又抖，而后，终于像被断了电一样地不动了。库·丘林往下一看，看到他握紧的拳头松开了。

　　那掌心又隐隐地破了一点皮。

　　「……立香。」

　　将手指伸进他潮湿而柔软的短发，轻轻地抚摸着他的后脑，博士发出了一声复杂的叹息。

　　>>>

　　约一个半小时之后，天色完全黑透了，夜连着雨水往半开的窗户里流，流得窗前人的十指也感到了一点麻木的凉意。他正在窗台边抽烟，而不远处的藤丸立香陡然惊醒，一醒来直接滚到了地上去。

　　他满头大汗地看着茶几上的手电筒，又往沙发上面爬。昨天晚上停电了，他把手电筒拿了出来，忘了放回去。

　　而就在刚才他又做了个梦，这手电筒的模样荒诞地和他梦中电击枪的形状重合在了一起，引发了他一次失声尖叫。

　　听到他的尖叫，博士掐灭了烟，走过来问：「怎么了？」

　　「……没什么。」他恍惚地摇了摇头，动作极为缓慢迟钝，「只是摔倒了。」

　　「好吧。」库·丘林收紧的肩膀放松下来，他坐在沙发旁边的椅子上，从带来的公文包里拿出一个笔记本，「好了，该跟我说说，有什么感觉？」

　　「……现在就是头很疼，别的……还好。」

　　「毕竟是停了一周的药，感觉到不适是很正常的。」

　　「嗯。」立香点点头，「之前稳定服药，就不大感觉得到副作用了。」

　　「那停药的这一周有什么异常吗？」

　　他迟疑地抿了抿嘴。

　　「有……我做了好几个奇怪的梦。」

　　「还记得吗？描述一下。」

　　「好的。」年轻的患者对博士的问诊向来配合，「我的话……」

　　他回忆起了记忆里那些火花般四处迸溅的想法。他的记忆总是很混乱，让他分不清梦境和现实，他觉得那些梦很像某些植物硕大而色彩缤纷的花苞，毫无预兆地在他的脑子里绽开，打得他颅骨内部都嗡嗡作响。

　　「……是的，我梦到了很多荒诞的梦。我梦见我站在很高的终年积雪的山崖上，白昼之下到处都是雪光，照得我喘不过气来……」

　　「我梦到一个铅灰色的巨大的房屋，房屋里走廊很长，冷冰冰的，像是某种研究机构，而我就被关在那里面，我浑身都是伤口，走路都很费力……」

　　黯淡晕黄的落地灯照亮了他握着钢笔的手和身体的半个轮廓，立香一边说话一边看着他，感觉有点出了神。

　　立香听到他开口，催促着自己继续说下去，于是他像着了魔一样，不停地动着嘴唇。

　　「……倒也并不都是噩梦，我梦到过去古代罗马参加古罗马人的运动会，主办者是个外国女人，好像全世界的人都来参加了，很热闹……」

　　「……我还梦到和希腊女神一起吃糯米团子，几个法国贵族好像也在，可是很奇怪，他们好像不是同一个时代的人……」

　　「……哦，对了！我还梦到过亚瑟王传说里面的纯白圣城卡美洛，但是亚瑟王并不是好人，我好像是被指定去打败他的人……具体的暴行我记不清了，我只记得他指令手下屠杀平民，而我们则在山谷里负隅顽抗……」

　　「……我算是知道为什么骑士兰斯洛特为了救王后甚至愿意忍着剧痛爬剑之桥了。他倒是个很好的人。」

　　「……」

　　博士的嘴角不由自主地抽搐了一下。

　　「还有吗？」他问。

　　「……还有。」

　　「说说看。」

　　「唉。」藤丸立香叹了口气，「这个梦我也不知道怎么描述才好。」

　　「我看到了很多天使。但是……我是个乞丐，我追逐他们，可他们全都看不到我，从我的身边穿过……我记不清他们具体的长相，只是给我一种『都很美丽』的印象……他们轻快地从我身边往天空中飞去……我想试图拦住一位天使！我，我想和他说一说话，但是我拦不住任何一位天使，只有……只有他们多彩而柔软的发梢扫过我的嘴唇……然后他们走了。……我哭着跪下来……我求他们不要走，我请他们听一听我的话！可是所有人都走了……所有人。」

　　「……只有一位天使，一个最初离开的，却一直等待着其他天使的天使，他悬浮在半空中。他接近了我，我看不清他的面孔。他的翅膀是灰色的，头发也是灰色的，全身灰扑扑的，他不像别的天使那样干净……他浑身都是泥土，灰尘直往下掉……但是很奇怪，我居然，我居然不觉得他肮脏。」

　　「他对我笑着，他要听我说话。我看不清他的面容，可我总觉得他十分熟悉——或许是一位久别之人的模样——不知道为什么……只是看着他黝黑而赤裸的双脚，我就感觉到一种奇异的宁静……」

　　「他默默地向我飞过来了。我抓住了他的下摆。他的手按住了我的眼睛，我感到很羞怯……因为我一直在哭……我怕我的眼泪弄脏了他的双手……」

　　他急促地抓着手边的毛毯，发出深深的喘息。他说：「博士，是不是，挺好笑的？这些梦好像都挺荒诞的，和我的记忆一点都不沾边，都是些幻想。」

　　博士轻轻地拍了拍他的肩膀：「人类的梦境有的合乎逻辑，有的不合乎逻辑，这都正常。不合乎逻辑的更多，因为根据研究，梦境一般是人类现实生活的精神补偿，所以会更加荒诞一些。」

　　「……是吗。精神补偿啊……那我就放心了。」立香说，「也对，那我就继续说了。」

　　「嗯。」

　　「我想对他说话……可是我不知道我要怎么对他说。」他又开始焦虑地轻轻咬着拇指，一遍一遍地舔他开裂的嘴唇，「我找不到准确地描述我想说的东西的话……我只记得我嘟嘟囔囔地说了许多琐事，但是我知道……我知道我说的不对劲。于是我停下了，又开始说，又停下了……就这样断断续续地说了一会，我又哭了。我真的总是觉得我下一刻就会说到最重要的事情上了……可是我说不出来。我说不出来……我抬起头，他的手还按着我的眼睛，我就一直哭，然后我问他，我能不能得救。」

　　「……然后，天使用他柔软的肩膀包裹住了我，他低声说了什么，但是我记不住了，我想亲吻他的趾尖，可是我伸出手，什么都没有抓到……」

　　「我一脚踩空，我往下掉……我闻到了一阵焦糊味，肚子里空空荡荡的，好像有什么东西一直往外流，然后，我醒了……」

　　他的十指骨节凸起，发青，他放开了毛毯，库·丘林看到他捏住的地方湿了。

　　藤丸立香出了一手的冷汗，发出一声类似于抽泣的声音。

　　「好了，好了……」

　　主治医师粗糙而温暖的手覆在他的肩膀上摩挲了两下。他渐渐感觉到了一种奇异的宁静。藤丸立香深深地呼吸着，他闻到了梣木的香味，那和博士身上的味道一直很像。

　　他紧绷的后背渐渐地放松下来，心想，博士说这个味道可以镇定心神，大概是真的有几分可信吧。

　　「小子，被噩梦吓哭可不像话。」

　　「……是啊。」他低下头去，又抿了抿嘴，「谢谢您愿意听我说这些。」

　　「我是你的主治医生，听你倾诉是理所当然的。」库·丘林说，「不过多梦也是睡眠不好的表现，人类在精神紧张的状况下，更容易被梦境所困扰。」

　　藤丸立香点了点头。

　　「之前您说停药会有很大的风险，我现在信了。」

　　「……真是的。年轻人总是要吃了苦头才肯相信长辈的话啊。下回可别再把药弄丢了。已经用药用了这么多疗程，事实上，假如贸然停药的话——」

　　抚摸他后背的手陡然在他的肩膀停住了。博士的手劲一直很大，藤丸立香想，捏得他很疼。

　　「——会有生命危险也不一定。」

　　他抬头去看库·丘林，然而高大的爱尔兰医师只是眯起鲜红的眼睛，对他微微一笑。他的主治医师总是非常温柔，很好相处，可是也许是身材过于具有压迫感，又或许是什么细节，又或许只是他的神经质发作，藤丸立香总觉得在这种温和之下藏着某种危险的事物。

　　那是他不能触碰的，他有这样的预感。

　　「上次的事情真的是非常抱歉……」

　　「真拿你没办法，小子。」

　　他和藤丸立香擦肩而过，轻车熟路地找到了医药箱，拿出了里面的电子体温计：「来测测体温。」

　　藤丸立香看他用酒精棉片擦过体温计的前端，然后递给他，他顺从地把体温计含在舌下。库·丘林看着他半垂着眼睛，好像不太情愿地衔着某种事物，体温计的液晶屏在他眼里一晃一晃。

　　心脏也随之微微颤动，于是他决定亲手把体温计拿出来。当它发出响声的时候，他这么做了。

　　「发了低烧。」

　　藤丸立香用纸巾擦了擦嘴唇，库·丘林看着他把纸团丢进垃圾桶。

　　「那我等一下吃点退烧药。」

　　「外面的雨什么时候会停呢。」他突然说。

　　藤丸立香摇摇头：「不知道。您呢，您什么时候走，库·丘林先生？」

　　「我打算等雨停再走。」

　　「雨大概不会下很久。假如实在不停的话，我到时候把伞借给您吧。」

　　「好。」他点点头，「来，立香，吃点退烧药。」

　　藤丸立香看他把药片剥出锡箔，然后和清水一起递给他。他直接张开了嘴，而他再也熟悉不过的主治医师把药片投进了他的口腔之中。

　　他的嘴唇感觉到了库·丘林拇指指腹的纹路，它压着他下唇有些皲裂的部位。他总是神经质地舔嘴唇，即使是潮湿的夏天，唇角也总是溃烂，需要上药。

　　但他改不掉，他很多习惯都改不掉。

　　即使他模糊地觉察到他以前是没有这些习惯的，是在昏迷之后才有的，但是他想不起来这些习惯从何而来。

　　无论如何试图回想，在虚无的脑海里，他只会一无所获，得到的只有胸腔里发作着的剧烈不适感：先是一阵发紧，随后像是被掏空了一般。

　　这让他感觉到一种无论服用什么药物都无法压制的痛苦。

　　精神的异常所反映到肉体的痛苦是这样的，它虚无，它不确定，你总是不知道它下一刻会发作在身体的什么部位，或许是脚趾的趾骨抽动起来；或者是小腿传来一种怪异的蚁走感；或者是背后一阵抽搐；或者是手背上传来怪异的灼烧痛，诸如此类。

　　它无法对症下药。

　　「吃了药再睡一会吧。」主治医师的声音有些类似于劝诱，他坐在了沙发的一端。

　　藤丸立香迟钝而缓慢地点了点头，他缩回法兰绒毯子里，咕哝了一句：「好久都没下雨了。」

　　他闭上眼睛，像是坠入了无边无际的深渊里，这一次，他难得没有做梦。

　　>>>

　　一个小时之后，他按着胃部起了身，嗓子里嘶嘶地响，这一次他是被饿醒的。而醒来之后，藤丸立香发现库·丘林还坐在沙发的另一头，正翻着他从图书馆借来的一本书，关于两河流域文明的。

　　「你醒了？」

　　「嗯。」他坐起身来，「该到吃饭的时间了。博士，你饿不饿？」

　　「怎么，小子要请我吃晚饭吗？」

　　他把脚套进塑料拖鞋里，趿拉着往厨房走：「只能随便做一点了，假如您不嫌弃的话，可以和我一起吃。您有什么想吃的吗？我先看看冰箱里有什么……」

　　「吃什么都可以。」

　　藤丸立香打算煮点浓汤，煎两块鳕鱼，再吃些还没吃完的面包片。他关上了厨房的门，一扇玻璃把厨房和客厅彻底地分割开来，隔绝了一切温暖的烟气和喧闹的噪音。

　　窗外的树叶在夜风里哗哗作响，雨水成了一道朦胧的玻璃墙，将人类社会繁华闪烁的夜景也隔离在外，使人只能看到一片珍珠色的明亮光雾。

　　库·丘林放下了那本拼凑而成的两河文明史。

　　他刚好看到公元前五百八十六年。在那一年，新巴比伦王国攻陷巴勒斯坦，迦勒底人摧毁了所罗门的王国。

　　发出一声若有若无的叹息，他坐在老旧沙发上，抬起头，看着漆黑一片的天花板。他知道他和藤丸立香互相背对着，此刻如果谁和谁说话，对方都是听不到的。

　　他知道藤丸立香不会回头。

　　慢慢地躬下身去，他抓住了沙发上的毛毯。

　　阴影将他高大的身躯完全吞噬了，寂静的客厅中央，他把毛毯攥在了手中，用鼻尖和嘴唇慢慢地磨蹭着它。

　　毛毯是立香从医院带回来的，立香以为那是他和他记忆虚幻的前半生仅有的联系。

　　它很薄，很旧，有点褪色，可是柔软非常。碰触它的时候，库·丘林不由得想起了少年苍白而柔软的嘴唇。

　　那嘴唇他至今都不曾吻过一次，而从古到今，从今往后，他也永不会吻。

　　end.


End file.
